You're the men I love
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Uma discussão, arrependimento e um milagre. Zeus e Hera novamente.


**You're the men I love**

**Hera & Zeus**

**Torn by Natalie Imbruglia**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympian**

- SAÍ! SAÍ DAQUI AGORA! – Ela gritou a plenos pulmões. – NÃO OUVISTE! SAÍ DAQUI IMEDIATAMENTE!

- ESTE QUARTO TAMBÉM É MEU, SE ESTÁS MAL MUDA-TE, SÓ FAZIAS UM FAVOR A TODOS NÓS!

Silêncio. Um maldito silêncio aterrador. A culpa corrompeu-o. Ele não queria dizer aquilo. Ela mantinha-se em silêncio. E ele pode ver, em silêncio, as lágrimas marcarem-lhe o rosto, dilacerando-lhe o coração.

- Eu não queria Hera, lamento. – Tentou tocar-lhe, mas ela curvou-se sobre o ventre, com um gemido de dor agoniante. Ele nunca se sentiu tão assustado na vida. Ela parecia em verdadeira dor. Segurou-a pela cintura, a dor parecia insuportável.

- Hera? HERA… - Ele carregou-a para a cama deles. A discussão esquecida, mas a preocupação marcava o rosto dele. Mais uma dor, e ela segurou fortemente o ombro dele, a força era tanta que ele chegou a sentir dor, nem queria imaginar o que ela passava.

Deitou-a delicadamente, com medo que ela se partisse.

- Hera fala comigo. Hera.

- Não me deixes, não agora. – Ela pediu, mas um grito de dor. – Chama Apollo.

Ele gritou pelo filho, trovões cruzaram o céu naquele momento. Pouco depois chega Apollo e todos os outros deuses. Rapidamente Zeus é forçado a sair do quarto. Mas sem antes lhe beijar a testa e sussurrar um "Eu amo-te".

**I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm he came around  
Like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry**

**Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know or seem to care  
What your heart is for  
I don't know him anymore**

As horas passavam vagarosamente, quase que o castigando pelo que dissera a ela. Foi ele. A culpa de ela se ter sentido mal fora apenas dele, ele fora arrogante, falso, falhará com ela, falhara com a promessa de respeita-la, de ama-la e sobretudo de lhe ser fiel. E que mais é que eles podiam discutir, tinha de ser sobre a infidelidade dele. A cabeça dele está enterrada nas suas mãos, enquanto espera junto com os demais, a porta do quarto dele. Estava sentada num dos ostentosos sofás brancos, e nenhum dos deuses o reconhecia, ele parecia perdido, amargurado, triste quase que arrependido.

Ninguém parecia ter coragem de dizer algo, o silêncio reinava naquele corredor. Pareciam horas, quase que o horror estava estampado em todos os rostos. Gradualmente, alguns deuses tiveram de ir aos seus afazeres, mas voltavam rapidamente. Artemisa retirou o sol, com esforço, e mostrou a lua imponente no céu. As horas passavam e Zeus desesperava por noticias, que nunca mais chegavam.

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on  
Nothing's fine  
I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor**

A porta abriu-se, e Zeus praticamente saltou de onde estava sentado, precipitando-se para o quarto, mas foi impedido por Apollo.

"A mãe está a descansar. Ela precisa sobretudo de descanso." Ele disse "Senão, a gravidez não vai correr bem"

_Gravidez… Não correr bem… Qual gravidez? _Zeus parou por um instante e Apollo apercebeu-se que ele não sabia de nada. _Hera estava grávida. Ela estava grávida e ele havia falado com ela daquela fora, mandando-a embora. Ele era um imbecil! _

Os restantes deuses, observaram Zeus entrar em perfeito transe

Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn

You're a little late  
I'm already torn

Ele entrou em silêncio no quarto, ela dormia tranquilamente, com uma expressão ainda de dor ou de cansaço. Ele não teve coragem de se deitar na cama, não merecia deitar-se na cama ao lado dela, não merecia continuar casado com ela. Ela era perfeita demais para ele, bela demais. Ele podia ainda distinguir as marcas das lágrimas no seu rosto sereno. E aquilo delapidava-lhe a alma. Sentou-se na ostentosa poltrona e adormeceu, enquanto a observava.

**So I guess the fortune teller's right  
I should have seen just what was there  
And not some Holy light  
But you crawled beneath my veins  
And now I don't care, I have no luck  
I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things  
That I can't touch  
I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor**

Ela acordou quando o sol começou a brilhar por entre as cortinas brancas do quarto deles, olhou em volta e mal podia acreditar, quando o viu, dormindo desconfortavelmente naquele minúsculo sofá com uma expressão carregada. Ele parecia aterrorizado e o coração dela apertou-se. Ela também tinha gritado com ele, com razão é claro, mas manda-lo embora. Se ele algum dia a deixa-se, ela simplesmente morreria de desgosto. Ele completava-a e ela não podia perde-lo de forma nenhuma. Tentou levantar-se mas uma dor escapou dos seus lábios. Ele acordara.

**Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn**

**You're a little late  
I'm already torn**

**Torn**

**Ohh, ooh...**

"Não queria acordar-te" Ela desculpou-se, mas ele não parecia quer preocupar-se com isso "Hera eu lamento tanto…eu não sabia, eu não queria… perdoa-me meu amor."

Ele quase que implora, a sua expressão denotava um sentimento de dor que ela não conhecia e que nunca havia visto nele. Um flash… O bebé.

"Zeus o bebé" Ela levou a mão ao ventre pouco saliente.

Ele sorriu. Um bebé. Ainda não tinha caído na realidade. Eles iam ter um bebé. Fazia milênios que eles não tinham um bebé. Hebe nascerá há muito tempo…

"O bebé está bem Hera." Ele sorriu, um enorme sorriso que ela notou com um certo alívio. "O nosso bebé está bem."

Ela inspirou fundo. Tudo estava bem.

**There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's goin' on  
Nothing's right I'm torn**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
Lying naked on the floor**

"Apollo avisou que deves descansar o máximo que conseguires, e que não te podes enervar de qualquer jeito." Zeus disse num tom de aviso "Eu não quero que nada de mal vos aconteça. Tu sabes que o bebé só será imortal quando nasce e nós…"

"Eu tenho cuidado. Ela fica bem desde de que eu esteja bem"

"Ela?... É uma menina?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Sorrindo.

"Uma menina…" Ele riu "Uma pequena menina" Ele abraçou-a por trás, trazendo-a para o seu colo. "Será linda como a mãe".

Ela riu, mas ele cobriu os seus lábios com os dele num beijo doce e meigo. Talvez mostrando a saudade que sentia. Não interessava, ela se sentia bem assim.

**Illusion never changed  
Into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see  
The perfect sky is torn**

**I'm all out of faith  
This is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed  
bound and broken on the floor**

O sol brilhava alto na janela daquele quarto. A pequena menina completava dois anos. Tentava andar pelo Olimpo, os cabelos loiros eram finos, caindo lisos pelas costas dela, e os olhos castanhos brilhavam de curiosidade. Ela era realmente adorável, como Zeus dizia de cada vez que ela dizia "Papá".

Avistou o pai ao fundo conversando com Hades e Posídeon.

"PAPÁ" A menina andou devagar até o alcançar. "Papá, mamã?"

Ele pegou a menina ao colo sentando-a num dos braços do trono dele.

"Minha pequena Livy. A mãe está lá fora. Vamos ter com ela."

Segurando-a nos braços, ele levou a filha até aos jardins onde Hera olhava as belas flores que agora floresciam.

Atendeu a filha mais nova no colo, sorrindo-lhe. O marido beijou-lhe o rosto e ela sorriu com a filha nos braços… Era feliz, com o homem que amava e com filhos maravilhosos, a vida não podia ser mais perfeita.

**You're a little late  
I'm already torn  
Torn**


End file.
